


Roommates

by guldvkat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eh i kind of abandoned this and now im back at it? So dont expect consistency, Gen, Not romantic please i just wanted to explore their relationship and characters, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guldvkat/pseuds/guldvkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not enough room at Overwatch HQ means not enough distance between Mei and Junkrat.</p>
<p>(There are more chapters I just don't know how to work ao3 sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was.... not meant to happen? Idk I had a short interest in this ship and this happened . Also this is my first public fic so be gentle.

The new Overwatch headquarters needed to be two things: habitable and untraceable. The former was easy: these are highly trained agents, they could survive in the Sahara for a decade if needs be. The latter however... was harder. Untraceable meant unfindable which meant as small as possible. And boy, did the base deliver on that front.

 

Each member had their own quarters: a single bed, a window, a bathroom and storage. Small, succint and essential; nothing more nothing less. Anything else anyone needed was communal. Relaxing in a common room? Communal. Cooking in the kitchen? Communal. Training? Communal as hell.

 

So Mei really lucked out when she arrived and all quarters were taken, they had converted a common room for her. Winston had moved many of the sofas and tables and the like out of the room, claiming to treat Mei equally to the other agents. She smiled at him and nodded, knowing he didn't really mean it. She was happy to have space for two.

 

Agents had been allowed to personalise their rooms of course. Mei recalled having seen music mixing tables set up in Lucio's room, a meditation mat in Genji's and a collection of ancient VHSs in Tracer's. However, many agents, such as Mercy and Pharah, enjoyed the minimalist aesthetic. For herself she had set up plush rugs and heavy curtains all in light airy colours. A beige desk (adorned not only with trinkets but stacks upon stacks of research papers), a pastel pink bed, and an icy blue chair. It was comfy and light and warm and wispy. Nothing like the claustrophobic cage of ice she had spent so many years trapped in; no, no, she needed to distance herself now.

 

Mei pushed herself away from her desk, shaking her head and exhaling. As much as she tried she simply did not have the skills to finish her modifications to Snowball. She had been trying to get them to identify and respond to danger and calculate risks. And though she had a wide variety of skilled colleagues to help her; she had decided to try it alone. What a great idea.

 

Snowball suddenly beeped at her and glanced at her laptop; following their gaze she saw it was 4am. She groaned and dropped her face into her hands. Up late again, for the third time this week. She shut her laptop and stood up, ready for bed. Her dormant muscles creaked ans groaned as she stretched them out and yawned the meanwhile. 

 

A knock came at the door. "Ahem, Mei-Ling?" 

 

She turned at Winston's gravelly voice and strolled to the door. She had jumped at the sudden noise and gave herself time to calm her nerves.

 

"Oi mate, open up in there." She stopped on her tracks and  grimaced. The junk man was there too.

 

Opening the door she glared at the two: scientist and junker alike.

 

"Sorry to wake you at this late hour, Mei-Ling, but uh-"

 

"No problem, Winston, I wasn't asleep" she beamed sleepily at him.

 

"Ah, very good, well, we've had a new arrival here and she has taken residence in poor Jamison's-"

 

"Junkrat." He corrected him.

 

"Poor Junkrat's room." Mei nodded, her tired mind keeping up. "He's now, uh, out of residence and as you had a larger room I would like you two to bunk up." 

 

She blinked at him. She really did not want to bunk with Junkrat: he was messy and grimy and dirty and mean - her foil. 

 

"Could he not stay with his companion?" She asked

 

"Roadie? Heh, he takes up the whole bed." Junkrat smiled.

 

"What about someone else? Anyone?"

 

"Jeez, didn't know you were so desperate to get rid of me." He feigned offence. Not so funny as she was really trying desperately to get rid of him.

 

"I'm sorry, but I've asked many other agents and reshuffled as best I could, the fact remains that you have room to spare."

 

She glanced back in that room, biting her nail and gripping the door. How could she argue with that? And Winston looked so tired. She didn't even know gorillas could get bags under their eyes. Switching between Junkrat's cautiously optimistic face and Winston's weary look, she made up her mind. 

 

"We will be able to separate the rooms eventally, -"

 

Her hand waved in dismissal. "Don't worry about it, Winston, he can stay here for now." She knew she was making a mistake; signing a contract with a demon. Yet she smiled, small and reassuring, at Winston who gave and look of "thank you so much, I need to go to bed before I collapse."  The junker strolled into her room, waving goodbye to the ape. 

 

"Nighty night, Winston! Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

 

Winston strolled away and Mei swore stay she could hear him mumble "Bedbugs?" She rolled her eyes and giggled after the monkey- I mean scientist.

 

Junkrat, meanwhile had perched himself on the bed, spreading his arms around him to feel the soft sheets. "Ooo, proper lush in here, innit?" He gawked at gentle colour, gazing down and giving himself and double chin. His duffel bag had been dropped at the foot of the bed.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" She snapped and him, watching the soot rub off on her comforter. She had just visited the laundry room yesterday. 

"Scoping out the territory." He smirked.

 

"You're not sleeping on the bed." She stood with her hands on her hips and grumbled when Junkrat looked at them. 

 

He shook his head and looked back up at her face. "Where then?" 

 

Her eyes rolled and her feet took her across the room. She lifted a plush carpet off the ground. It was hot pink wool and felt soft on her fingertips, contrasting with the friction from the rubbery bottom. She chucked it at him. A curtain joined him next, yanked off the rail with a clutter. Finally, he recieved a small cushion from her bed, landing not so gently on his head. He rubbed it and looked up at her, then at the makeshift bedding, then back up to her. 

 

"S'a joke, right?" Drowsiness slurred his words, as if they were not hard enough to understand through his accent already.

 

"What, do you want a teddy too?" 

 

"D'ya have one?" He actually seemed excited.

 

She shook her head and turned the light off. "Goodnight Junkrat." Oo. Cold.

 

He heard the sheets move and brush over eachother as she got into bed, lucky. Figures that he would get the worst situation; his mind briefly considered karma playing a part. He snorted and dismissed it: he didn't believe in any supernatural - life was complicated enough anyways. Using only one hand that could feel, he touched and sensed his way into making a bed. Wool rug on the floor, then cushion at his head, then him, then the curtain. He clipped off his arm first then stopped. Fuck.

 

"Uh, Mei?"

 

She rolled and looked at him. "What."

 

"I need help taking my leg off, I already took me arm away."

 

The silence that followed was punctuated by a long sigh, then the rustles of cloth and the click of a light switch. Her bare feet were cold on the linoleum floor without her rug and she shivered at the sensation, a chill running up her back. It was a cold night. She stepped forward and kneeled in front of him.

 

"How do I do this?"

 

He pointed with his flesh hand at a switch, grinning to himself. "Just flick that first." She did. "And now the other side." She did. However she didnt know that all this did was adjust the pressure in the leg. Not help take it off. He just enjoyed her tolerance for a moment: she was actually doing something nice for him. He liked watching her at work: calm and methodical.

 

"Okay now just twist it, with both hands, while pulling on the latches."

 

"Clockwise or anti clockwise."

 

"Anti."

 

She nodded and finished the job, the rusted metal limb now in her hand. She looked at the mechanical end to Junkrat's leg where the leg attached. The steel went inside his leg, not just attaching to stump. She thought about thought wires attatching to his nerves, like branches off a snowflake, shown by though the scars surrounding the area. It looked painful. What had happened to him? Her hand moved to touch it.

 

 She paused mid way and looked back up at his face, blushing.

"Sorry, where do you want this?"

 

He stared at her, wide eyed. Was she about to touch him? Him? The smelly, dirty junker? Wow. 

 

"Just with m'arm, thanks."

 

"Sure." She stood, now expressionless from exhaustion.

 

"Are y'sure I can't share the bed?" Cautiously hopeful.

 

"Definite." She turned the light off and lay down again, getting comfortable. 

 

She heard him mumble and whine as he lay down himself and tossed and turned. "Definite, my ass." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning is not a good one for Mei but an EXCELLENT one for Junkrat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!???!!!??? Y'all are so nice?? Legit the nicest people have talked to in ages. 
> 
> So here's the rundown of his fic. Basically I've lost interest in writing it and I don't have enough time to rn. So I am gifting it to u! If one u rly likes the idea then ur more than welcome to take it and finish it however you want ! :^) thank you guys I'll post 2 chapters 2day!

He mumbled in his sleep it turns out-something about bombs. It woke Mei up, at 6am, after two hours of sleep with him lying behind her. In her bed, underneath her blanket, head on her pillow. Unbelievable: had she not told him to stay away?

 

She nudged him first, giving him undeserved generosity. "Junkrat?" No response. She then shoved him. "Junkrat?" He stirred slightly, pushing her away. 

 

She gave up and kicked him off the bed. He sat up with a jolt. "Hey! Wazzat about?!" 

 

"I told you to stay away from my bed, Junkman." She got his name wrong on purpose, trying to get under his nerves in revenge.

 

He gestured wildly around the room. "You can't blame me! It was absolutely bloody baltic last night!"

 

She scrunched her face up in confusion, looking down at him. He looked back at her and shook his head. "It was cold. Wow, you'd think you, ice queen, would know all the words for freezin'."

 

She ignored what he said about her. "Did you not see the other curtain?" 

 

"Yea but couldn't exactly stand up to get it." He gestured to the space where his leg would be.

 

Mei widened her eyes and nodded, suddenly feeling very insensitive. "You could have woken me."

 

He turned and fixed his arm back into place; the attatchment mechanism was much simpler as, when he designed it, he figured he was always going to have to put it on with one hand only. "If I 'ad done that you woulda been twice as mad."

 

She crossed her arms. "You're not wrong." 

 

Half way through attaching his leg, he looked up at her and grinned. "Never am." He looked down at his leg again. "Except from a few occasions." Giggling burst from his mouth. Mei shook her head: she never did find it funny to make fun of oneself.

 

She stood up from where she was sitting on the bed and turned to get ready. Junkrat watched her walk past to the bathroom holding a toiletries bag. 

 

Inside, after finishing some personal business, she gazed in the mirror above the sink. Bags were forming under her eyes from lack of sleep. She prodded and poked at them before pulling her eyelid down for a better look. "Really, Mei," she thought to herself, "you must stop having so many late nights". Making a promise to herself to rest more, she washed her hands and face. She left her face in her hands for a while longer before looking back in the mirror. Sighing, she reached into her bag and applied concealer under her eyes. That'll have to do. 

 

Junkrat stared and her when she came out the bathroom, and watched how she jumped slightly when she noticed him. She ignored him though, going back to getting ready and such. 

 

Her clothes were stored in a closet beside her bed, stacked on shelves and folded neatly. Her coat hung on the door handle but she dismissed it, instead opting for and long sleeved black t-shirt and and her usual thermal leggings. It was cold but not enough to warrant 5 layers of fleece. She moved to get dressed, her hands on the hem of her nightshirt, when she noticed he was still staring at her.

 

"Do you mind?" Gesturing vaguely at herself.

 

"No, not at all, do you?" He grinned back. 

 

"Yes, go away." She spat.

 

"Alrigh', I can take a hint." He put his hand on the bed and lifted himself up to standing. She turned to get changed again to the sound of his peg leg traversing the floor towards the bathroom. The door slammed shut; could he do nothing gently? Moving quickly and methodically as not to get interrupted, Mei got dressed and sat on the bed again. 

 

He knocked on the door, while still inside. "Can I come out, now?"

 

"Yes." She replied.

 

He opened the door and stumbled back through the room, sitting on her bed and rummaging through his bag. He mumbled to himself in the meanwhile. Mei watched him; his lean frame and gentle muscles flexed while chucking things out of the bag. Did he have to be shirtless all the time? It must be uncomfortable and chilly. She could count his ribs as much as she did not want to. 

 

Her lazy thoughts were interrupted when he sat up straight and stood, walking over to the desk to sit. He slouched impressively on the chair, hunching over so Mei could see every notch of his spine. She gazed at him, hand tracing to her own back wondering if she could feel her own bones. It had always taunted her, wanting to be skinny like that; she justified it to herself as needing a layer of fat for warmth in cold conditions. Also genetics. Those too.

 

She realised she had been staring and muttered a "sorry" while looking away.

 

"Eh? Speak up, love." He did not turn to look at her, concentrated on whatever he was doing.

 

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She mumbled out. He gave an affirmative grunt.

 

She strolled over to him. "What are you doing?"

 

"Painting m'nails. Usually get Hog to do it though; me fake arm's not so stable."

 

She watched it shake slightly. "Here, let me help." She tutted and sat on the desk beside him. Taking his hand in hers, she stole the nail polish and started work. He pulled his hand away and looked at her, visually asking if she was sure. She snatched his hand back and rolled her eyes: if she did not want to help, she wouldn't. 

 

Thinking back, she realised the black nail polish had always been a constant on Junkrat - though she had always assumed it to be soot. However it was a good colour on him: the dark shade hid imperfections in the nails from malnutrition and concealed how dirty his hands were. It reminded her of oil. How appropriate.

 

When she had finished, she replaced the cap on the tiny bottle and left it on the desk. She stood and began preparing things for the day ahead. Junkrat looked down at his freshly decorated fingers. They may not have looked the best but they meant so much more: someone was willing to give him a hand, or rather paint his own hand. 

 

"Thanks, mate." He turned in the chair to watch her make her bed. She pulled the sheet up and down again, trying to get that perfect, creaseless look. She didn't reply and stayed with her back to him.

 

He tapped his fingers on the desk in silence. Watching and waiting and thinking. Should he talk some more? Should he not? Would she reply?

 

He bit the bullet, so to speak. "Are ya goin' down for the check up today?" 

 

Mei continued working, not really paying attention. "What check up?" She was on auto pilot, just keeping the conversation going.

 

"For that bug tha's breaking out."

 

She looked to him now, sitting on the newly made bed and ruining her work. She tutted at herself but turned again to look at Junkrat. "The check up? That's today?" It had slipped her mind.

 

He nodded with his lips pressed into his teeth, looking quite the fool. She nodded a little to herself, processing. 

 

"I'm pretty sure it's mandatory." She said slowly.

 

"Ah. In that case I'll be goin' too."

 

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to be around him much longer. Standing, she sighed. "Let's go then." Then she turned and left the room, leaving Junkrat in her wake, catching up.

 

Junkrat followed Mei diligently; she could tell by the clack THUD of his footsteps. She felt a slight pity for him as he tried his best to make conversation.

 

"So d'ya think ya might be ill? Because then I don't really wanna share a room with ya. Haha!" 

 

"Going to hospitals always freaks me out a little, y'know? Something about the bright lights..."

 

"Oi can't wait to eat breakfast after this, think I'm gonna have some pot noodle. 'Ow about you?"

 

"I 'ope I'm not sick, I hate being sick."

 

And everytime she would shut him down with a "I'm not sure."; "mmhmm."; "probably some cereal." She could hear him grumble and whine to himself about it; he obviously wanted to talk. But it was too early in the morning for her, and though she felt bad about it (the man had his charm), she still didn't like her company. 

 

A small, involuntary cheer went off in her head as they rounded the corner for the medbay: finally, she might get left alone. Mei was a very solitary person: an introvert. The WHOLE morning she had spent around Junkrat and he was EXHAUSTING. He asked questions about her and her day and her past. Yes, the attention was flattering but it was tiring and she hadn't even slept much. A long sigh escaped her when she entered the miniature hospital. 

 

Due the highly secretive and sensitive matter of Overwatch''s reformance, the medbay had needed to be shrunk down to fit in their tiny base. Dr Zeigler had the use of her Caduceus staff, as always, as well as access to a small supply of medical instruments and drugs. Also in her office was a reclining medical bed, specifically for emergencies and nothing else. Junkrat eyed it, hoping to have a proper place to sleep. Mei eyed it, hoping to have a nap. Mercy eyed it, hoping to not have it destroyed by her junker guest.

 

"Mei! You're early!" Mercy rushed up to the smaller woman and gave her a great hug. She pulled back and rested her hands on Mei's shoulders. "We really have to organise time to hang out together! We haven't since you got back." Her fawn eyebrows lowered as since he pulled her mouth into an pout.

 

The gesture tickled Mei's funny bone and she let out a giggle. "Oh, Angela, you're too right! How about we 'hang out' now?"

 

The elder woman scoffed. "You devil, you, come we must begin your examination."

 

"Not so fast, doc." Junkrat teased. He stretched out his arms like a child waiting to be picked up. "Where's my special treatment?" 

 

With her back to the man in question, Angela shivered. Disgust flashed across her face and Mei gave her a look of understanding: 'yes, Angela! This is what I've been dealing with all morning!'. She bit her tongue.

 

The tips of her mouth curled upward and her lips pressed firmly together ands she turned to face him. "I shall conduct your examination after Ms. Zhou's." She spoke slowly with a patronising tone. If he was to act like a child he was to be treated one. 

 

He shrugged. "Worth a shot." 

 

Angela smiled, glad to be rid of the pest. She ushered Mei towards the bed and instructed her to sit. 

 

Watching from behind a glass wall, Junkrat smiled. He liked Mei. Though he knew she detested him, he somehow got a thrill out of it. Talking to her, he meant. Or just being around her. Her short stature emitted a warm glow that reminded him of the embers of a dying fire. She was gentle and kind when she wanted to be, yet strict and uptight when it was called for. He shook his head and turned away: nah, wasn't worth thinking all these nice things. She clearly had tight boundaries; personal space issues. Junkrat on the other hand has no boundaries whatsoever: he didn't care if you were punching him or kissing him - it's all the same. 

 

A slight warmth graced his cheeks in a blush and he made a promise to stop thinking about her. At least for right now.

 

The pitter patter of her size three boots brought him out of his reverie. She looked up at him and nodded: she had the bug. Mei explained that it was actually quite temperate last night, and they had both been cold for no apparent reason.

 

"It's your turn; please come this way Mr. Fawkes." Angela gestured towards the bed, the aforementioned hobbling there. 

 

It was now Mei's turn to watch her temporary roommate. He seemed to be cracking jokes and grinning nervously at the general practitioner. Mercy seemed exasperated by it, and simply ignored him or gave one word answers. Mei snorted; was he a child? He was immature and annoying and messy and dirty and disgusting and surprisingly charming? Despite her reservations, Mercy still giggled at one or two of his jokes, played along with his games. He had a way of getting under your skin and making you want to claw it off, but at the same time making good company. He certainly had his moments, she thought. As soon as she came to her senses, realised she was staring at him and looked away, he turned and winked at her. Just when she was beginning to tolerate him. She groaned and ran a hand down her face.

 

Mercy nodded at him and he frowned dramatically. He strode over to Mei and gave her the bad (good) news. 

 

"It's terminal. I've got 3 weeks to live." He wiped away a fake tear.

 

Mercy ran out after him. "No! No, Mei he's perfectly fine." She stopped herself "Well no, he's not. He has contracted the same virus as you and as a result you're both to be quarantined in your quarters for the time being."

 

Mei's stomach sank; Junkrat's heart leapt. 

 

"But- but-" she started.

 

"And Mei, don't think I didn't notice you haven't been sleeping well, I'm prescribing bed rest, little to no activity." 

 

"Mercy, please, I don't have my own bed right now! I'm - I'm sharing with-" 

 

"With....?"

 

Junkrat did a small bow "that would be me, your highnesses." He let out a small giggle as he straightened again.

 

"Mei... no you didn't tell me!" Mercy put her hand to her mouth in concern.

 

"Exactly! Let me stay in the medbay, please Angela." Mei pleaded.

 

Her blonde hair bounced softly when she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mei, I have more agents coming for checkups for the virus and you can't be here to contaminate them. Besides, this bed is for emergencies only; you know how dangerous it is."

 

Mei nodded, understanding. This was the second time she had reluctantly been forced to accept Junkrat in 4 hours. "You're right, Angela." 

 

"Your understanding is appreciated, Mei. Oh, and before I forget please take these. They will ease the symptoms." She handed a packet of pink pills to Mei and Junkrat each. 

 

The pair turned to leave and she waved goodbye. "I will be round tomorrow for another check up!" 

 

Mei took a deep breath. 24 hours (atleast). Alone. With Junkrat. Brace yourself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight here's the last chapter I'll do but feel free to take this and make it ur own!

As tired as she was, Mei mustered the strength to walk back to her (their) dorm; throw her (their) now dirty sheets on the floor for Junkrat; take a pill and fall asleep. She was knocked out cold, though she didn't look it. The sickness had come in waves: last night they were too cold, now too hot. He felt it too, a clammy sweat sticking his arms to his torso. If he werent already shirtless, and with company, he might have stripped. 

 

He was alone now though. Kind of. He rolled his shoulders, releasing tension he carried there. Even though he knew it wasn't, the small room felt sweltering and he pulled at his harness.

 

He felt tempted to look at her stuff. It was instinct left over from the bad ol' days in the wasteland: search and loot, that was the call. A rusted hand found its way to pick and pull at his hair. He knew she wanted boundaries and he *really* wanted to respect them...

 

So he did. He turned away and busied himself by taking off the many straps of his equipment. The small clicks of the clips relaxed him and he muttered along with them. Click. Clack. Tick. Tack. It was calming. 

 

Absentmindedly, he started fiddling with his many bombs he liked to call toys. He spent the time thinking. Should he just go to sleep now? He got very little sleep and if he slept now then he wouldn't need to when she woke up! But what if he was asleep when she woke up... he just wanted to spend some time with her and prove he's not really a bully like she says. 

 

He looks over at her and notices she's shivering. He figured it wasnt due to a nightmare: her worst one was waiting for her when she woke. She must be cold. 

 

Last night he heated them up with good old fashioned body heat but he now knew she wouldn't want that. He also assumed she wouldn't want these dirty sheets back. What with the soot, grime and what may or may not be battery acid.

 

His leg clanked against he floor when he stood and he made a point of tip toeing (can you tiptoe when you don't have toes?) quietly to the other side of her bed. He picked up her coat and lay it over her; it was no thermal blanket or comforter, but it was something. Her shoulders relaxed and he saw her smile softly. 

 

Returning to his seat on the floor, he thought to himself. He didn't know Mei all that much. There had been next to no interaction between them before now. He had skimmed her file but only because it was the last one alphabetically and he wanted to prove to Winston he could read all of them. It had mentioned something about being frozen. For decades. His eyes were still on her and he reckoned she looked the same as she did then. She was so still. 

 

Before she fell asleep she had untied her hair and he gazed at it. How did she keep it so clean, so soft? Self conciously, he rubbed a hand through his own hair and shook the tatty locks. The fur on her coat rose and fell with her breath and he watched it bob up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Until he fell asleep himself. 

 

××××

 

Mei awoke to a sleeping Junkrat (the best kind). He muttered slightly and grumbled something. As she sat her coat rolled off her down her front but she didnt- the coat wasnt- did he....? Did he cover her up? 

 

She finished pushing the make shift blanket off herself. Was it modesty? Could he not keep his eyes off her? Did he want to pretend she wasn't even there? Did he want to play hero? Was this a genuinely kind, selfless act? All she could answer with was a shrug.

 

She checked her watch: it was 6pm. Short calculations revealed to her she had slept another 10 hours. It still didn't feel like enough. Her shoulders clicked as she turned them and she stood. 

 

There was no need to get changed or keep up appearances; she couldn't leave her room for another day. She put her hair in a messy bun and began with her tablet. She needed to contact someone about food, or just someone in general; it was kind of lonely with the junker asleep. 

 

She tapped through the communications apps and sent messages to her closest associates to update them on the situation. 

 

Then, putting the tablet down she fought a wave of dizziness to get to her desk and restart what was interrupted the night before. 

 

She booted up Snowball who gave a little nod and a boop of concern. Mei whispered the details of the morning back to them before plugging them in again. They beeped in understanding. The rapport and understanding the two had of each other was magnificent. Snowball felt like a pet to Mei but a pet who could hear her and sometimes communicate with her too. She knew they enjoyed it too, the little robot liked being made stronger and more powerful through upgrades but also enjoyed the relaxation and quiet times the two shared. It was a real perfect relationship.

 

The work was hard and barely understandable (Mei's coding was rusty after not being needed for a decade or two). She toiled and tried to get it to work but after compiler error and compiler error and compiler error, she had to give up. The point where she knee it was pointless to try now was when Snowball nudged her and she noticed she was sweating from the exertion. She was sick and tired she reckoned to herself; maybe it's time to relax. 

 

((I give up rn like she relaxes and the food comes (from an ovw member idk who) and she wakes up Junkrat and thy eat and maybe then watch a movie or something ?? Then sleep and then the mercy check up, sorry lads))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^) thank u 4 reading!


End file.
